heartachenevadafandomcom-20200214-history
Mikizi Captain
Personality A bit of a social recluse, but once spoken to, amiable to the point of begging for human attention. Wants to have as many friends as possible. Appearance Brown hair down to shoulders. Loose orange Bob Marley long-sleeve shirt with grey parachute pants. Brown sneakers. Has star-shaped glasses with aviator lenses. History Backstory Born in Florida. Manifested Stand ability in the 8th grade, but doesn’t know it exists. Became extremely popular through high school to a puzzling degree, but discovered that people had grave misfortune whenever they spoke to him. Took this to heart. On a pilgrimage across the U.S. to get to Los Angeles. Heartache, Nevada Stand 『Hotel California』 Stats Power: E Speed: C Range: D Staying: E Accuracy: A Learning: A Ability Hotel California ability manifests itself as two substances, both of which are invisible to non-Stand users. -The first substance is called Light. Light is naturally exhaled by Mikizi at all times, but can also be poured from Hotel California’s green-tipped tentacle as a glittering, sweet, sugar-like powder. Light causes effects similar to heroin, but does not cause heroin’s side effects, like constipation. The high lasts around three minutes after the final dose, and after this, it fades. Due to its Stand origin, it has no metabolites, therefore it is untraceable. As soon as a victim notices the effects of Light, their body becomes dependent on the drug. The body cannot build a tolerance to Light. Withdrawal sets in after three days of not having any Light. =The second drug is Champagne. It is a fizzy, pink liquid. It originates from the white-tipped tentacle only. It must be introduced intravenously. When introduced, it runs up the vein like an ice-cold wave with carbonation-like popping interspersed. It completely eliminates physical dependency on Light. Withdrawal symptoms last from two to five days. During this time, hallucinations will begin to attack the victim through all hours of the day. The wounds caused by the hallucinations are real; a fatal wound caused by a hallucination is a fatal wound. Until the climax at the end of the withdrawal period, the hallucinations will increase in number and ferocity. Anything other than the victim’s physical body and their Stand cannot be used to damage the hallucinations, but the hallucinations will pop in a cloud of smoke if struck with enough force. ‘’’Appearance’’’ Hotel California looks like a head with a pair of arm-like tentacles, but no torso or legs. The head looks like a lighthouse, but the lighthouse mirror is replaced with an “Echoes-like” eye. The “arms” and “shoulder” are covered in a repeating circular pattern of green and white bands originating at the neck and shoulder. The arm tentacles have opposing coloring, leaving a green-tipped tentacle and a white-tipped tentacle. Trivia Every location he has left had a spike in deaths with suspected foul play, such as murders and suicides, with a terrible night of mass-murder on the day of his departure from Florida. This has caused the FBI to open an investigation on Mikizi, but there is no possible way he could have been in all of those places at the same time. On the serial killer watch-list. Sheet https://docs.google.com/document/d/12udtoya4XF1UHFuRTiPmAd2kosPkWqmhSsXIBtZcqrE/edit